


panic attack

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Crying, Gen, Mentions of Slavery, Panic, Panic Attacks, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-16 14:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: I could never breathe in Nazi Germany.Not normally, anyway.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character





	panic attack

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in kind i wrote this when i was haft asleep in the middle of the night after this terrifying dream.

1\. We were in the woods. It was very cloudy and gloomy out, most likely from the smoke that had arisen due to the bombings merely days ago. Bombings happened way to often for my liking.

As we were walking, following our teacher, I found a boy. He was black, looked to be about two-four years old. He was naked and asking for his mother back. I don't know why, but that made me start crying.

After we walked back to the school, an officer took the boy.

And I never saw him again.

2\. This time, we were near part of a giant lake. There were multiple ships and boats floating in the water and soldiers marching. My class was near the edge of the water, staring down in awe. I wasn't.

I remember my brother being there and me holding onto his hand tightly, like I was afraid an officer was going to come over and take him away from me. Maybe I was, and for good reason.

You could trust no one but yourself in Nazi Germany.

3\. This time we were in our classroom when I saw it.

My teacher was Mr. Gruapner and as he was teaching. I don't know why, but I had a sudden urge to gaze out the window and stare at the grey sky. That was when I noticed the aircrafts heading straight for us.

"Ugh, guys," I began, sitting up in my seat and pointing at the planes heading right for us. "Is...is that..normal?"

Mr. Graupner looked to where I was pointing and yelled for everyone to take cover in the woods inside the safe houses. I was the first to run out and take shelter all by myself in a giant bedroom underneath one of the two beds inside. I was shaking, undoubtedly having a panic attack as I heard the planes zoom by and the missels they dropped landing with the loudest booms I had ever heard, and most likely would never forget.

4\. The bombings happened at what it seemed like almost every few minutes.

We would go back in the classroom, and a few minutes later, because I was paranoid and couldn't stop my heart from racing, looked back outside the window and would see the planes racing to bomb us.

We kept hiding the safe houses.

But, one time, I noticed the planes too late.

We had to go hide in the bunkers behind our classroom

They were cold and wet due to some of the walls being cracked and rain coming inside. I hid inside one of the rooms that resembled a modern day garage. There was a silver car inside with multiple tools that my dad might have used if we were back home.

I hid underneath one of the tables that was place up against the wall, my teacher and some of the other students following as I did so.

There was a window inside, so Mr. Graupner could get a look outside and spotted a bomb heading down towards us, only going to miss us by at least twenty feet.

I remember myself hyperventilating, a panic attack coming on fast and strong as I prayed with all my might that the bomb not hit.

I remember screaming my prayers, even as I heard my teacher curse loudly and everyone inside cover their heads.

Haft the wall was gone by the time the bomb hit.

"I can't do this anymore!" I had shouted, crying loudly as another bomb fell. This time I heard screams from afar. "I can't! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"

No one comforted me.

5\. I don't know why. Maybe it's because of my absolute hatred for them. Or maybe it's because I would never in any lifetime become one of them, but, in this dream, I knew I wasn't actually a Nazi or part of the Hitler Youth. I knew that I hated them, I hated them for what they were doing and why they were doing it.

But, I couldn't tell anyone.

I knew in my dream I had PTSD. That, the months following, anytime I went home and something fell on the floor and made a loud clang, I would freak out and have a panic attack. Or, when someone would slam the door I would start crying and gripping my hair, begging to leave.

I knew that I hated the fact that I was stuck in Nazi Germany with nowhere to go. I hated the fact that I couldn't _leave._

And that made me panic anymore.

6\. I don't know how, but, somehow, I made it out of Nazi Germany.

I was sitting down in a chair on a porch outside of a giant house that was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. The sun was shining just over the horizon and I looked a little older, maybe 16 or 17.

I was...calm, for what seemed like the first time in this dream _ever._

But, even though i was calm, my mind was racing on where my family was, or when the war was gonna end because it was gonna end and soon, or how my teacher and classmates were doing. I knew that by now most of my classmates were probably dead due to having to join the army by the time you were sixteen.

Germany was desperate.

But, in the end before I awoke from my dream, I remember myself smiling holding a cup of coffee, sighing contently before watching the sun rise and saying;

"It's a beautiful day."

And then, I woke up.


End file.
